


【榮勳】後知後覺的撒嬌

by lanxia



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: #甜蜜蜜30題, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:41:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25781530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanxia/pseuds/lanxia
Kudos: 2





	【榮勳】後知後覺的撒嬌

傍晚時的夕陽灑落在遊樂園裡，好不容易撥空的兩人來到前陣子爆紅的HENG:GARAE樂園約會。雖說如此，權順榮似乎沒有發覺到他的情人──李知勳的異狀，平時再怎麼嫌棄權順榮，也都會稍微吐槽或是以表情來反應，今天倒是一副忐忑不安的模樣，不曉得在擔心些什麼。⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
權順榮一定沒想到他做了什麼蠢事，十點十分的瞇眼笑容時時刻刻擺在臉上，天然呆地牽著李知勳的手卻沒有意識到自家愛人的心情。⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
李知勳其實知道自己是在賭氣，偏偏這位姓權名傻瓜的就是他男友，他從今天會面到將要搭乘摩天輪的時候觀察到現在，然而這個笨蛋完全沒發現到啊！⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
「請問是兩位要搭乘嗎？」工作人員面帶微笑地詢問。⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
「對。」李知勳不耐煩地回答並在權順榮進去車廂的時候趁機踢他一腳以表示不滿。⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
摩天輪對於情侶來說是能增進感情的地點之一，由於摩天輪緩慢地往上轉，也能俯瞰整個遊樂園的景色。權順榮和李知勳分別坐在對面對視著彼此，方才沒注意到的權順榮被炸毛的小貓攻擊後總算發覺了，為了避免毀掉這剩餘幾個小時的浪漫約會，他趕緊安撫兩手環胸氣噗噗的李知勳。⠀  
⠀  
「我們知勳怎麼生氣了啊？」權順榮伸出手撫過他白皙的臉蛋，然而李知勳並不領情鬧彆扭似的別過頭。⠀  
⠀  
「哼。」⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
最近權順榮在苦惱著舞蹈編排，好一陣子都沒有靈機一動，而十三人的走位更是難題，如果說舞蹈只需要一天就能學會，走位則是耗費十天以上的時間來熟悉讓身體習慣。⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
可能是這樣，不論何時何地他都在思考該如何調整舞步即使李知勳就在身旁，他並沒有多餘時間去陪，而李知勳自己也知道這點，可是對於平常習慣被權順榮的吵鬧聲、談話聲淹沒的他來說太不公平了。就像魚兒需要水，植物需要陽光，沒有權順榮的李知勳彷彿不會呼吸。⠀  
⠀  
「你是真的不知道為什麼。」⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
摩天輪逐漸到了最高處並停止，而李知勳站起身子跨坐在權順榮身上，因此車廂往兩人的位置傾斜。權順榮應該想都沒想到他竟然只是為了這種事而生氣。⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
「你想想、權順榮你最近都沒有陪我......」他緊緊擁著那有著活力充沛的力量，讓人都無法忽略的魅力的權順榮，頭依靠在寬大肩膀上如小鳥依偎般。原本冰冷無比的語氣變為柔弱，他從沒說不口的話語一直埋藏在心裡。⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
「但是我......很需要你。」李知勳奶聲奶氣地說著，在權分榮耳裡聽起來快哭了，可是這樣的他......好可愛。難道是三歲小孩嗎？太久沒嚐到甜頭而差點落下珍珠般的淚水。⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
權順榮情不自禁地親了他的額頭且仔細端詳著眼眶泛紅的臉龐，果然跟粉嫩的水蜜桃相似，令人忍不住想要偷咬一口。⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
「知勳啊，你可以再講一次嘛！」被捧過頭的權順榮沒經過腦袋思考就脫口而出。感覺剛才的情緒湧現都是玩笑話，李知勳憤而咬住權順榮的嫩肩，巴不得把那塊肉給咬下來。⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
「啊啊啊知勳我錯了對不起！」⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
之後權順榮跪了很久的洗衣板，而回家後李知勳因為那些舉動趴在床上羞愧不已。⠀


End file.
